


Day Off

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Blowjobs, Boat Sex, M/M, Plot? What's a Plot?, Seriously this is just porn, Um yeah that's basically it, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau won't stop bugging Elliott for a blowjob, even though they're on a tiny boat surrounded by their band. Elliott says they won't want to watch - Beau begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

"It's not going to bother them!" Beau whispers urgently into Elliott's ear. This doesn't change the way Elliott feels about it in the slightest.  
"Yes, it will," he replies simply, trying to look as casual as possible as they're sitting on the boat, even though Beau is literally begging him to give him a blowjob.

Okay, it's not that Elliott doesn't want to - hell, he does it all the time - it's just that now isn't exactly the time or the place. They're on their first day off on this tour with the rest of the band on a tiny boat in the middle of a lake. How can Beau even consider that their friends might not be creeped out if they just started having sex? Elliott wonders sometimes if he's completely sane. Maybe that time he fell onstage and hit his head on Eric's guitar amp really had done some major damage.

"No, they won't! If anything they'll want to watch. Come on - I already think that Jared and Matt fool around sometimes."

"That's a theory! And besides, I don't even believe it. Come on, they're just friends."

"Just like we're 'just friends'?" Beau asks with a smirk.  
Elliott hates him sometimes.

"Shut up."

"Please-"

"Beau, I said no, and that's my final answer. I promise when we get back to the hotel I will," he snaps. The best he can hope for is that Beau will get distracted enough with something to stop bothering him about it.

Unfortunately, that does not happen.

"What if I just give you a hand job, right here?" Beau whispers into his ear, causing an involuntary leg twitch and a glare.

"Don't start," he hisses, locking his phone and setting it aside. "I'm not falling for that-"

"What are you two bickering about now?" Eric asks from across the boat. He's soaked from head to toe from swimming in the lake, and drying off with an orange beach towel. "Why aren't you in the water?"

"Because I want to get off with Elliott and he doesn't think you guys want to watch so he's holding out on me," Beau replies casually, as if the words he had just uttered couldn't possibly have serious ramifications.

Matt drops his phone, Jared nearly falls off the boat as he slips when he hears him say it. Eric drops his towel.

"What? Are you dead serious?" Matt asks incredulously, staring between the two of them. "He - he does that? For real? It's not staged between you two-"

"Staged?" Beau laughs. "Excuse me, Matt, but I never 'stage' anything."

Meanwhile, Elliott is sitting over in the far corner of the boat cringing. He wishes he could disappear into thin air and reappear somewhere with Beau just so he could kick his ass for embarrassing him. That and then have sex, because, fuck, he's not going to lie, he wants to. Not here, but somewhere where they can actually have some damn privacy because no one wants to see them getting off together.  
Right?

"Okay, then - then you're saying you two have sex? On the regular?" Jared asks, sitting down as if the information was almost too much to handle.

Is it really that big of a deal? It's not like they're married or something…

"Well, as often as possible-" Beau starts.

"Beau, stop it," Elliott interrupts, finally getting enough courage to glare over at him. "They don't want to hear about it or know or anything-"

"Who said I didn't want to know?" Matt says, leaning forward and making it known that he's interested, just by his body language. "Hell, I'd like to see."

"There you go, Elliott, they're okay with it."

"No, Matt is okay with it," he corrects, "No one else said they were-"

"I am," Eric breathes quickly, his expression one of embarrassment. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you - you know -"

"If it helps, Jared can suck me some first," Matt says, and Elliott doesn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't thought Beau was right about them.

"Wait, okay, what now?" Eric asks.

"TOLD YOU!" Beau exclaims, happily. "Let's see! I knew he did, I just knew it!"

Jared, meanwhile, looks exactly like Elliott had felt moments ago - as if he wished he could simply disappear and never come back again. His face is red, and he's looking down at his feet like he's never seen anything more interesting in his life.

"Matt…" Jared says quietly.

"Oh, come on, help break the ice, come 'ere," Matt tells him. Elliott holds his breath as he watches Jared get closer, getting down on his knees in front of Matt just as he was told. Matt pulls down his swim trunks without hesitation, Elliott silently gasps as how pretty he is. He likes Beau's cock, sure - it's nice and long; longer than any he's had before - but Matt's - Matt's was thick. He's seen it before, but never really looked - and never when he was this aroused. Elliott can't help but wish that he was the one getting to be on his knees right now instead of Jared.

"Show them how good you are, babe," Matt tells him, Jared grabbing the base of his cock and slowly pumping it while putting his lips around the head. 

"Fuck," Beau mumbles.

Matt threads his fingers through Jared's hair, tugging slightly. 

"That's it," he says, Jared's lips coming off and he licks the tip, down the shaft and back up again, before returning his mouth to his cock.

"Does it, does he - damn," Eric stutters, words failing him. Elliott doesn't blame him - he's having a hard time having any coherent thoughts as well. 

Jared looks up at Matt and says something, quietly enough to where no one else can hear. Matt nods, and Jared starts sucking him down again, Elliott's cock twitching at the sight.

"Fuck yeah, Jared, shit," Beau says.

"You want him?" Matt asks, still thoroughly enjoying Jared's mouth. "I'll take Elliott if you want to have him for a minute."

"Elliott, is that okay with you?" Beau asks, and Elliott doesn't even reply - he's down on his knees beside Jared before Beau even finishes his question, ready to suck Matt down - to taste him - to glide his tongue on him - fuck.

Jared gives Matt a quick kiss on the thigh before getting up to go to Beau, but Elliott's not paying attention - he's too worked up and excited he's barely aware of anything else other than Matt.

"Show me what you can do," Matt tells him.

Elliott intends to give him the best blowjob he's ever had in his life. He leans down, mimicking Jared's actions by wrapping a hand around the base first, and then his mouth on the head. Swirling his tongue around the tip, licking some of Matt's pre-cum up in the process, and he's in fucking heaven. It tastes so sweet, and he wants more, fuck - he wants to take him to the end. So he goes down, hollowing his cheeks as he does so, looking up with wide eyes, just like Beau always asked him to do.  
"Damn, Elliott," Matt mumbles, hands fumbling in his hair - as if not sure if he's allowed permission or not. Little does he know how much permission he has right now. He bucks his hips forward - pushing himself deeper down his throat and causing him to gag around his length. He can't help but start to palm himself through his shorts, his cock begging for attention at how turned on his is doing this for Matt. Never once did he think that doing it would be so - exhilarating.

He pushes himself further, forcing his gag reflex to not stop him from doing his best - thinking he can do this. Beau's longer, anyways, so taking Matt shouldn't be a problem. He doesn't deep throat often, though, but he can do it for Matt. Fuck, he'd do anything for Matt right now - as long as he can make him cum…

"Elliott," he hears Eric mumble from beside Matt. His lips pop off Matt's cock and he looks to his right, to find that Eric has his shorts to his knees and he's stroking his cock, eyes filled with lust and, fuck, Elliott knows what he wants.

He nods, and Eric scoots closer, just enough so that he can now get to both of them - please both of their cocks at the same time. He never knew that he wanted to do this, and fuck, he's glad he is. 

He keeps his hand on Matt's cock, stroking his length as he starts giving attention to Eric's - longer and thinner than Beau's - but beautiful all the same. He's harder to deep throat, so he sticks to teasing him for a while, gliding his tongue along the sides and using his hand to stroke what length he can't take in.

He's so hard it's painful not to have attention on his own member, but he doesn't care right now - as long as he can please his friends he's content. He fucking loves being used, contrary to how his everyday personality might suggest.

"So close, Elliott, fuck," Eric moans, hips jerking forward involuntarily. He grips Elliott's hair now, holding him there, but not forcing him. Elliott pulls off, making eye contact as he lets Eric takes control and stroke his cock above him, hitting his tongue with the tip every so often to get the feeling. "So, fuck, yes, open wider, so pretty-" he moans as he touches himself. It's not long until he falls apart, moaning softly, squeezing the head of his cock.

Elliott smiles as he does, letting the cum go all over his face, his tongue, hell, some even gets on his chest and he fucking loves it. He loves that Eric was the first to cum with him - and that he was the first to make anyone finish. 

"Come here," Beau growls seconds after Eric finishes, and then Elliott is yanked by his hair over to the left, where he's forced down onto Beau's cock unexpectedly and, fuck, he's being rough today. Rougher than the rest of them, most likely because he's feeling possessive of him - as he feels like he's his and the fact that he's having to share is probably making him a tad bit jealous.  
His eyes water as he swallows him, Beau fucking his mouth with no intent on slowing down. 

"Fuck, yeah, baby, take me down…" Beau moans, thrusting his hips harder, going deeper and deeper and - fuck - it's so dirty and rough. He finally lets up on his hold of Elliott's hair, so Elliott sits back, giving himself a much needed break from his relentless face fucking. He notices then that Jared is beside him, sucking on Matt's cock like a pro, hands on Matt's thighs, holding him in place so that he gets some of the control.

Elliott isn't like that, though, he likes Beau having complete control over him at all times (at least when it comes to sex, in normal life, however, that's a different story all together).

He then gets the sudden urge to kiss Jared. His doesn't know where it came from or why he's having it, but he feels the extreme need to act on it and act on it now. He does, pulling Jared over by his short hair and kissing him feverishly. He still has Eric's cum all over his face, but Jared doesn't seem to mind in the least, if anything - he makes sure he licks off what he can.

"God damn, that looks good," Matt mumbles, hand pumping his thick cock as he watches Elliott and Jared intently. Elliott wonders if Eric is still into it too, even though he's already cum - he wants him to watch - to be there with them. He puts his hand on the back of Jared's neck and pulls him closer - deepening the kiss.

And then Elliott is back on Beau's cock, licking and sucking him off to his hearts' content. 

"Oh, fuck, baby," Beau moans, fingers sliding through his blond hair and tugging slightly. "So fucking beautiful - fuck."

Elliott keeps his lips wrapped around his dick while Beau cums, hard and heavy, swallowing every bit, looking up at him with those big eyes that he loves so much.

"Fuck yeah," Matt says. Jared has his mouth open, waiting for Matt to finish on him. Elliott comes over, opening his mouth for Matt too, waiting for his cum. It doesn't take Matt long and he's finishing on the both of them, making sure he gives some to both Jared and Elliott, covering their tongues and cheeks with white.

Elliott can't help himself. He starts kissing Jared again after he's sure Matt's done, licking every bit of him off - letting his tongue glide down his face, tasting the sweet taste of Matt. Jared moans into the kiss, and Elliott knows what he wants. He shoves a hand down into the front of Jared's shorts, grasping his throbbing cock and stroking. Jared falls apart within seconds, shaking and crying out Elliott's name as he does.

Elliott feels so proud of himself that he was able to make them all cum - and now, fuck, he needs to. 

"Fuck, baby, you like getting us off, don't you?" Beau asks him, grasping his wrist and pulling him up onto the bench beside him. Elliott pulls down his shorts on instinct and wraps a hand around himself, but Beau bats it away and takes it upon himself to do it. "You're such a slut…"

"Yeah, fuck," he mumbles. He can't say much else because he knows he won't make much sense. He's too turned on to think straight.

"I bet you loved being cum on, didn't you? You wanted Matt's and Eric's cum on your face. I bet you can still fucking taste it-"

"Fuck, yeah, Beau, fuck," he moans as he cums, chest heaving. Beau pumps his cock until well after he's done, kissing the side of his face once he is.

They sit around recovering from their post orgasmic highs before saying anything.

"See, I told you they wouldn't mind," Beau says, and they all start laughing.

"We should make a habit of this," Eric says, and Elliott couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write one about them all doing ~ things ~ together for a while now and this is the one that happened to get finished first. And for anyone who's a major stalker / Blessthefall fan, this is inspired by their actual day off tour recently where they did go out and hang on a boat in the middle of nowhere. I saw that and I was instantly inspired for this lol


End file.
